Sally's modest warning
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: What if Sally 'did' get Jack to listen to her warning in a different way?


Sally's modest warning

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas movie.

Summary: What if Sally told her warning in a different way.

_This fanfic is dedicated to the fans of this movie, who like me, would likely yell at Jack for not listening to Sally's warning. _

_Just to let you know, this story starts right after the 'Something's up with Jack' song. And this story will go along into the ending where the fight with Oogie Boogie, and the kidnapping of Santa Clause didn't happen at all. I just hope everyone will like this... _

* * *

**Halloween Town, 7:00 A.M.**

"This year, Christmas will be OURS!" Jack announced from his tower to his citizens of Halloween Town. The witches, vampires, zombies and the other ghouls began to applaud him from below.

However, there was one particular person that doesn't agree with the idea, not one bit. That person happened to be Sally as she watched quietly from the gate that separated Jack's house from the rest of Halloween Town.

'_He doesn't even know what the whole ordeal will do to him. If you let him do as he pleases, he probably will never be seen in Halloween Town ever again!' _Sally thought to herself with worry as she shook her head.

'_You need to tell him about that vision!' _Her conscious told in a demanding tone. Nevertheless, she knows what might happen if she does. He might dismiss her warning as a sign of apprehension.

Every ghoul, big or small, went over to the meeting hall and awaited the special task Jack will be giving them. Sally, however, stayed by Skellington Manor and began pacing back and forth while trying to figure out a plan.

"What am I to do? What am I to do?" She asked herself in a panic tone.

She was so busy going through her thoughts that she didn't notice that Jack was walking past her while carrying a box.

"Sally?" He asked as he turned to see her there and smiled. "I was wondering where you went to. Yet here you are, right by my house."

Sally silently stopped pacing and gave him a small smile. She noticed that he was searching through the box for something. "Well, since you are here, I figured that I should give you an early start with _this_." He told as he presented his idea to her.

It was a picture of himself as the Pumpkin King. Jack explained, "Since that I will be preparing for Christmas, I want _you_ to make my Sandy Claws outfit." He flipped the paper and the picture changed to him in a Santa suit.

'_If you do what he says it means bye-bye to your king of Halloween.'_ Sally thought to herself with a confused look written on her stitched face.

"Don't worry too much Sally, if you just follow the designs on here, you won't have any trouble." Jack pointed out as he gave her the picture, grabbed the box, and proceeded to walk over to the meeting hall.

"Are you really going to abandon your holiday for Christmas, Jack?" Sally suddenly asked in a sad tone. That question managed to catch Jack's attention as he silently laid the box back down on the ground.

"What are you trying to tell me Sally?" He asked in a stern tone. "I didn't quite catch what you were saying." He crossed his arms and waited for her to say something.

Sally repeated. "I am simply asking why you would be interested in a holiday that you barely know and desert your own holiday."

She heard him sigh in defeat as he explained, "To answer your question Sally, I am not trying to desert Halloween for Christmas. I am just tired of the 'same old routine' for Halloween and I wanted to try something new, one that will fill the emptiness I feel inside."

Sally patted his shoulder in order to comfort him. "I know Jack. I heard you proclaiming that when you were in the graveyard." Jack quickly looked back up at her in surprise. Sally gave him a look that said 'I will explain later' and she slowly spoke to him.

"Before you scold me Jack, I will give you some advice. If you are tired of the same routine, why not change it? You **are **the Pumpkin King after all, you can change it to whatever pleases you." Jack stayed silent as he considered her opinion. She was right… He _is_ the Pumpkin King, and whatever he says goes exactly the way he wants it.

He was still going through his thoughts when Sally mentioned, "If you are still interested in your Christmas holiday then go ahead, I won't stop you." She began to walk away from Jack as she assured him that she will do her job.

She then spoke softly. "The sooner we get ready for Christmas, the sooner you can destroy it." "W-What?!" Jack stuttered in response. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It somehow made him wish to not mess with Christmas in the first place. What was he getting himself into?

Without thinking straight, Jack suddenly stole the picture out of Sally's hands and snapped the picture in two with his skeleton hands. Sally, on the other hand, gasped in surprise as Jack took the one thing he wanted her to do for Christmas and destroyed it.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Sally, but I am _not_ going to go ahead with my ideas for Christmas." Jack stated.

Sally gasped in mock horror at that proclamation. "And I thought that we could try something new together… How am I suppose to handle this change?" She placed her hand above her head and pretended to act as if she was going to faint from shock.

"I think you can handle it just fine, Sally." Jack told as he got rid of the other decorations that he was going to give to his citizens.

He continued, "I will be going to the meeting hall to tell the mayor about this. I won't be long." Jack dashed toward the meeting hall and left Sally standing right by the fountain.

Sally sighed with relief. Normally, she should have felt guilty about making Jack abandon his passion for Christmas. But she knew that with his new ideas, Jack can make Halloween more fantastic than what they usually did. It was good to see him back to his old scary self.

Sally quietly walked up to the meeting hall, opened the door a crack and peered through curiously to see what would happen. Jack was striding toward the mayor with his head held high.

"Jack, we are ready to give the citizens their respective tasks. Where are the Christmas objects that you promised?" The mayor asked in his happy mood.

"Oh, I tossed them away." Jack said dismissively. "I have changed my mind about making Christmas our new holiday. I mean...why would I, the great Pumpkin King, be attentive to a holiday that we don't fully understand yet?"

The whole assembly in the meeting hall fell silent from their ruler's statement. Jack took the opportunity to speak. "I have already thought up some new ideas for Halloween, so come up and I will tell you what you can do."

A ripple of excitement was heard throughout the room as the citizens of Halloween Town realized that Jack is going to set up a new routine to their holiday.

Sally gave a soft sigh as she closed the door and walked towards the graveyard with a new flower in hand. She even made sure that she wasn't seen by the doctor as she went through.

Little did she know that she was being followed...

* * *

**At the Graveyard, 7:30 A.M.**

As soon as she found the Spiral Hill, Sally began to carefully walk up to the top with the flower still in her delicate hands. However, her progress came to a halt when Jack grabbed her shoulder. He quickly turned her around and suddenly smacked his lips against her's in a long kiss. As surprised as she is, Sally managed to get herself free in order to gasp for air.

"What is wrong with you, Jack?" She asked, almost annoyed by his surprise kiss. She placed her arms on her hips while she waited for him to answer.

"I think that the love-bug has infected me, and it has given me good results." Jack told as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Sally scoffed with disbelief and waved her hand in a mocking way, "I never knew that you held some sort of attraction towards me." She tried to move out of his reach but it was useless since he tightens his grip on her. Somehow, seeing her struggle was making Jack laugh softly to himself.

He began to caress her by rubbing his hand on her back. He was tempted to run his bony fingers through her thick hair, but managed to resist until further notice from the girl he likes. In no time, Sally was beginning to relax as she lets him hold her.

"Now the answer to your flower is... He loves you."Jack proclaimed in a whisper as he swiftly took the flower out of Sally's hands. Sally was about to protest before he placed his finger on her lips to shush her. "Secondly, I have a confession to make." He explained, "I just couldn't believe I never realized that you actually believed in me." He took a step back from Sally and gave her some space.

"Well no one knows you better than me..." Sally pointed out. "But that doesn't explain why you 'kissed' me." She turned away from him and attempted to walk away from the hill before he blocked her path. "That is because I am in love with you!" Jack exclaimed with a grin. "Not only that, but I want to keep you all to myself, Sally..." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. And no matter how many times she tries to escape, he wasn't going to let her go. Not ever.

"Time to come home with me,_ my dearest friend."_ Jack purred as he lifted Sally off of the ground and carried her bridal style toward the town. Unbeknownst to Sally, Jack stole another kiss from her once when they reached his house.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bad guy lair, Oogie Boogie growled as he watched the new couple going into Halloween Town with Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"I despise that skeleton's happiness! Why does he ALWAYS get the girl!" Oogie shouted as he slapped his telescope. "If he was still interested in this 'Christmas holiday', I could've taken over as soon as he left! Now what am I to do?" He wailed in despair as the three kids tried their best to comfort him.

"There's always a next time Oogie..." Lock commented.

"I am afraid that there won't be a next time!" Oogie yelled through his sobs as he tried to swat a nearby fly that was bugging him. He didn't realize that part of his string got attached to a piece of metal and it began to tear away his body. Lock, Shock and Barrel just watched as their leader and master was being sliced in pieces by the machine.

"Ah well, who wants to practice trick or treating?" Barrel asked as he took a lick from his favorite lollipop. The three kids then left the lair as Oogie continued with his tortured screams.

* * *

_Author's note: I hope I did this story right. If you see any mistakes or if I am missing something, then feel free to scold me however you like. I was thinking that the only reason Jack was so attentive to the Christmas holiday was because he didn't want the 'same old Halloween routine' like how it was mentioned in the movie. This is my first Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic, so I want to know if I did this right._


End file.
